Hall
2010 04/24/2010 Chastain Park Ampitheater (Featuring Special Guest Todd Rundgren) Atlanta GA USA 04/30/2010 Beau Rivage Resort and Casino Biloxi MS USA 05/01/2010 Beale Street Music Festival Memphis TN USA 05/04/2010 Community Theatre at Mayo Center for the Performing Arts Morristown NJ USA 05/06/2010 Bergen PAC Englewood NJ USA 05/08/2010 Borgata Events Center Atlantic City NJ USA 05/09/2010 MGM Grand at Foxwoods Mashantucket CT USA 05/30/2010 Pompano Beach Ampitheater Pompano Beach FL USA 06/05/2010 Virginia Beach Patriotic Festival Virginia Beach VA USA 06/06/2010 Pier Six Pavillion Baltimore MD USA 07/23/2010 Chicago Theater Chicago IL USA 07/24/2010 Riverside Casino & Golf Resort Riverside IA USA 09/19/2010 John Oates Solo, Aspen Songwriter Festival, The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 09/22/2010 Puyallup Fair Puyallup WA USA 10/02/2010 Agua Caliente Casino Rancho Mirage CA USA 10/22/2010 The Joint - Hard Rock Hotel Casino Catoosa OK USA 10/27/2010 John Oates & his Acoustic Band (Pete Huttlinger, John Michel & Michael Jude), The Bell House Brooklyn NY USA 10/28/2010 John Oates with his Unplugged Trio (Pete Huttlinger, John Michel & Michael Jude) "The Stories Behind the Songs" Port Washington NY USA 10/28/2010 John Oates & his Acoustic Band (Pete Huttlinger, John Michel & Michael Jude), Sellersville Theater 1894 Sellersville PA USA 11/10/2010 Music City Roots Show - John Oates w/ Sam Bush & Pete Huttlinger, Loveless Cafe Nashville TN USA 11/13/2010 John Oates Solo, Community Concert Hall at Fort Lewis College, Crofoot Ballroom Durango CO USA 11/18/2010 Donavan Frankenreiter w/ special Guest John Oates, Double Door Chicago IL USA 11/19/2010 Donavan Frankenreiter w/ special Guest John Oates, Crofoot Ballroom Pontiac MI USA 11/20/2010 Donavan Frankenreiter w/ special Guest John Oates Beachland Ballroom Cleveland OH USA 11/21/2010 Donavan Frankenreiter w/ special Guest John Oates 3rd & Lindsley Nashville TN USA 12/03/2010 The Borgata Hotel & Casino Atlantic City NJ USA 12/05/2010 Beacon Theater New York NY USA 12/10/2010 State Theater Minneapolis MN USA 12/27/2010 John Oates solo w/ Shawn Colvin, Sheridan Opera House Telluride CO USA 01/09/2011 John Oates Solo, Cisero's Good Times Bar Park City Utah USA 02/21/2011 Grand Cube Osaka Osaka Japan 02/22/2011 Grand Cube Osaka Osaka Japan 02/24/2011 Zepp Nagoya Nagoya Japan 02/26/2011 Budokan Tokyo Japan 03/05/2011 Neil S. Blaisdell Arena Honolulu HI USA 04/13/2011 John Oates Solo, B.B. King Blues Club New York NY USA 05/19/2011 John Oates Solo, Viper Alley Lincolnshire IL USA 05/20/2011 John Oates Solo, Argosy Casino Alton IL USA 05/21/2011 John Oates Solo, Argosy Casino Alton IL USA 05/24/2011 John Oates Solo, Beachland Ballroom Cleveland OH USA 05/25/2011 John Oates Solo, The Strand Theater Zelienople PA USA 05/27/2011 John Oates Solo, State Theatre Falls Church VA USA 05/28/2011 John Oates Solo, World Cafe Live at The Queen Wilmington DE USA 05/29/2011 John Oates Solo, Rams Head On Stage Annapolis MD USA 06/08/2011 PNC Bank Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 06/10/2011 Foxwoods Casino Mashantucket CT USA 06/11/2011 Nikon at Jones Beach Theater Wantagh NY USA 06/15/2011 Bethel Woods Center for the Arts Bethel NY USA 06/17/2011 Borgata Event Center Atlantic City NJ USA 06/23/2011 Motor City Casino Detroit MI USA 06/24/2011 Rama Toronto ONT Canada 06/26/2011 Ravinia Chicago IL USA 06/29/2011 Summerfest Milwaukee WI USA 07/02/2011 Hollywood Bowl Los Angeles CA USA 07/03/2011 Hollywood Bowl Los Angeles CA USA 09/02/2011 PNE Amphitheater Vancouver Canada 09/03/2011 The Schnitzer Portland OR USA 09/05/2011 Bumbershoot Festival Seattle WA USA 09/08/2011 Chumash Casino Santa Ynez CA USA 09/10/2011 Saratoga Winery Los Gatosa CA USA 09/11/2011 Thunder Valley Casino Amphitheater Lincoln CA USA 09/22/2011 Daryl Hall - Jimmy Kimmel Show Los Angeles CA USA 09/27/2011 Daryl Hall - Tavis Smiley Show Los Angeles CA USA 09/28/2011 Daryl Hall - Conan O'Brien Show Los Angeles CA USA 10/04/2011 Daryl Hall - Jimmy Fallon Show New York NY USA 11/28/2011 Bergen PAC Englewood NJ USA 11/29/2011 Wellmont Theater Montclair NJ USA 12/02/2011 Beau Rivage Biloxi Ms MS USA 12/03/2011 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater FL FL USA 12/05/2011 Hard Rock Casino Hollywood Fl FL USA 12/07/2011 Performing Arts Center Durahm NC NC USA 12/10/2011 Borgata Atlantic City NJ NJ USA 01/28/2012 Church Road Napier New Zealand 01/29/2012 Villa Maria Auckland New Zealand 02/02/2012 The Plenary Melbourne Australia 02/04/2012 Centenial Wines Bowral Australia 02/05/2012 Sirromet Wines Brisbane Australia 02/08/2012 Sydney Ent. Center Sydney Australia 02/11/2012 Peter Lehman Wines Barossa Valley Australia 02/2012/20 2 Roachford Wines Yarra Valley Australia 04/11/2012 LFDH Live - Wellmont Theater (Sharon Jones,Allen Stone)Montclair NJ NJ USA 04/12/2012 LFDH Live - House of Blues Boston Ma MA USA 04/14/2012 LFDH Live - Borgata, Music Box Atlantic City NJ MA USA 04/16/2012 LFDH Live - Auditorium Theater Chicago Il NJ USA 04/18/2012 LFDH Live - Orpheum Minneapolis Mn IL USA 04/20/2012 LFDH Live - Warner Theater Washington Dc DC USA 04/21/2012 LFDH Live - Beacon Theater New York NY NY USA 05/08/2012 H&O on The Voice Los Angeles Ca CA USA 05/10/2012 Lexus Dealers private show Palm Beach Fl FL USA 05/19/2012 Tower Theater Philly Philadelphia Pa PA USA 05/20/2012 Googamooga Festival Brooklyn NY NY USA 06/28/2012 LFDH Live w/Keb Mo - Rochester Jazz Festival-Eastman Theater Rochester NY NY USA 06/30/2012 Daryl Hall - Ottwa Jazz Fest. Ottowa Canada 07/04/2012 Daryl w/The Roots - Ben Franklin Parkway Philly Philadelphia Pa PA USA 07/12/2012 Daryl Hall (w/Rumer & KT Tunstall) at O2 London United Kingdom 07/14/2012 Daryl Hall (w/Rumer) - Lattitude Festival, The Word Arena Henham Park United Kingdom 09/01/2012 Ravinia Festival Highland Park IL USA 09/02/2012 Lifestyle Communities Pavilion Columbus OH USA 09/05/2012 Stage AE Pittsburg PA USA 09/07/2012 Harrah's Council Bluffs IA USA 09/08/2012 Starlight Theatre Kansas City MO USA 09/10/2012 Allen Event Center Allen TX USA 09/12/2012 Hard Rock Casino Tulsa OK USA 09/14/2012 First Council Casino Newkirk OK USA 09/15/2012 Lucky Star Casino Concho OK USA 09/18/2012 Saratoga Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 09/20/2012 The Joint at Hard Rock Hotel Las Vegas NV USA 09/22/2012 Fantasy Springs Resort Casino Indio CA USA 09/23/2012 Harrah's Rincon Casino & Resort Valley Center CA USA 11/30/2012 Foxwoods Foxwoods CT USA 12/01/2012 Borgata Atlanta NJ USA 12/03/2012 The Strand New York NY USA 12/05/2012 Ferguson Center Newport News VA USA 12/07/2012 Beau Rivage Resort and Casino Biloxi MS USA 12/08/2012 Nutty Jerry's Winnie TX USA 12/10/2012 Memorial Auditorium Chattanoga TN USA 12/12/2012 PAC N.Charleston SC USA 12/14/2012 Tennessee Theater Knoxville TN USA 12/15/2012 Private Show - YUMM Brands Louisville KY USA 2013 01/26/2013 East Hampton, NY (Daryl Hall Private Show) 02/22/2013 Civic Theater, Akron, OH 02/23/2013 Firekeepers Casino, Battlecreek, MI 03/01/2013 St. Augustine Amphitheater, St. Augustine, FL 03/02/2013 Seaworld, Orlando, FL 03/04/2013 Marina Civic Center, Panama City, FL 03/06/2013 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL 03/08/2013 Hard Rock Hard Rock FL USA 03/09/2013 Hard Rock Hard Rock FL USA 03/12/2013 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC 03/13/2013 PAC Durahm, Durham, NC 04/17/2013 Private date (Venetian) Las Vegas NV USA 04/29/2013 Ritz (Private-Morgan Stanley) Amelia Island FL USA 05/03/2013 Beale st./Memphis in May Festival Memphis TN USA 05/05/2013 Orleans,La -Jazz & Heritage Festival New Orleans LA USA 05/12/2013 Daryl Hall - Lyme Aid Benefit Portola Valley CA USA 05/23/2013 Hard Rock, Tulsa, OK 05/25/2013 Arena Theater, Houston, TX 05/26/2013 Moody Theater, Austin, TX (Austin City Live) 05/28/2013 Palace Theater, Louisville, KY 05/30/2013 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA 06/01/2013 Horseshoe Casino, Bossier, LA 06/02/2013 Ryman Theater, Nashville, TN 08/02/2013 Hard Rock (The Joint) Las Vegas NV USA 08/03/2013 Hard Rock (The Joint) Las Vegas NV USA 08/06/2013 Ventura County Fair Ventura CA USA 08/08/2013 Orange County Fair Orange County CA USA 08/10/2013 Beverly Hills Montage Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Private Show) 08/11/2013 San Francisco, CA (Outside Lands Festival) 08/13/2013 Marymoor Park, Seattle, WA 08/15/2013 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC 08/17/2013 Maryhill Winery, Goldendale, WA 08/18/2013 Private Show-Costco, Seattle, WA 08/24/2013 East Hamptons, NY (H&O Private Show) 09/18/2013 Rama, ON 09/21/2013 Canton, MA (Life Is Good Festival) 09/23/2013 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY 09/25/2013 NJPAC, Bergen, NJ 09/28/2013 Maine Winery, Maine, MA (LFDH Live with Nick Lowe) 09/30/2013 Bethlehem Events Center, Bethlehem, PA 10/02/2013 Warner Theater, Washington, DC 10/04/2013 Borgata, Atlantic City, NJ 10/05/2013 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA 2014 January 1, 2014 Rose Parade, Pasadena, CA (Daryl Hall / LFDH) February 23, 2014 ACL Live at Moody Theater, Austin, TX February 24, 2014 Majestic Theater, San Antonio, TX February 26, 2014 First Council Casino, Newkirk, OK February 28, 2014 Firelake Grand Casino, Shawnee, OK March 1, 2014 Choctaw Event Centre, Durant, OK March 3, 2014 1st Bank Center, Bloomfield, CO March 5, 2014 Route 66 Casino, Albuquerque, NM March 7, 2014 Fantasy Springs, Indio, CA March 8, 2014 Santa Clara University, San Jose, CA (Fundraiser) March 27, 2014 River Center Exhibition Hall, Baton Rouge, LA March 28, 2014 Beau Rivage Resort and Casino, Biloxi, MS July 15, 2014 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE